Washing with Bleach Shunsui  Laudry  Disaster
by Dark Magician Girl KKC
Summary: It was a recipe for disaster consisting of the fallowing ingredients that should never have been mixed 1 drunk Shunsui, 13 white captains coats, 1 large washing machine, & a single pink haori... Hilarity insues in this tale of funniness


Though washing machines were not found anywhere in rukon (& clothes were usualy washed by hand in the soul society), there was one laundromat in the seireitei... It was here that a little know tradition was held. Once a week on a Sunday night a member of the gotei 13 was chosen to complete an important task... the washing of the 13 captains' coats in... dun dun duuuun! "the captains' washing machine" (insert thunder & lightning & dramatic music here) It was an enormous top loader painted white & adorned with the crests of every captain in the gotei 13. Invented by Kurosuchi Mayuri, it was made to handle very heavy loads without trouble... & it's use itself was a heavy load for the captain picked to do laundry... This week it the turn came for captain Ukitake. Unfortunatly he was laid up with a fever & a nasty cough (no doubt the result of his illness) So, Shunsui volunteered to do it for him. Yet, more unfortunately still... he got drunk & nearly forgot his responsibility (he would have if not for Nanao reminding him) Although he was intoxicated & unsure how to do the laundry (as he usually pushed it off on Nanao) he went on to do it anyway. After reaching the Seireitei Laundromat, he dumped in the whole load; carelessly dumping in his pink haori as well...

Shunsui: What now eh? uh... yeah bleach.  
Then he mistakenly added a cup full of sake from his jug (& it's wonder he didn't drink the Bleach)

The next day Genryusei & Bayakuya were first to arrive as usual, but things were not "as usual".

Genryusei: (gasp) What is the meaning of this!

Byakuya: (sniff) they smell of sake & appear to be colored pink...

Genryusei: I'm not blind Byakuya... & I do not have a headcold!

Byakuya: I am sorry Captain Yamamoto... What I meant was this is clearly not the work of Captain Ukitake.

Genryusei: I do believe you are right... As his sensei who knows him well, I doubt he would make such blunder... This mistake has Shunsui written all over it!

3 washings later the smell of sake had been removed, but the color remained pink as Shunsui's haori. Growing impatient the other captains arrived to pick up their coats. Then... there was an uproar at the laundromat.

Rubbing his aching head, Shunsui asked what was wrong & was met with menacing glares.

It seemed every one was dressed in pink & look rather mad at him... (just how drunk am I? he wondered)

He wasn't drunk though... & they all WERE mad & wearing pink, with he exception of two captains: the blind Kaname Tousen & the color-blind Komamura Sajin (who were wearing pink, but seemed merely confused)

Tousen: What's all this about Komamura?

Komamura: I don't know Tousen... something about our coats... though I'm not sure what...

Tousen: they keep saying "pink" what is this pink they speak of?

Komamura: I don't know... maybe they mean stink! places paws over nose These coats smell funny!

Tousen: (sniffs) now that you mention it... there IS a faint odour of sake...

Komamura: Faint! You gotta be joking! More like bad enough to MAKE YOU faint!

Tousen: lets spray them down with febreeze & go out for some air.

Komamura: Okay

& So Tousen & Komamura sprayed their coats & left peacefully. Meanwhile, the others continued... not so peacefully... --;;

Genryusei: I think an execution is in order.

Byakuya: I 2nd that.

Kenpachi: Yeah, well I 3rd it & I wanna be the one to kill 'im! For what he's done to my coat!

Soi Fong: You can't do that I am in charge of the executions here!

Kenpachi: Yeah! Well I'll have you know I got just as much experience in killin' people as you do girly! spits Soi Fong

Soi Fong: Grr... What did you call me!?! I may be wearing pink, but it's not by choice bub! & I'll remind you why I got my posisition with my sword if I must Kenpachi! Grr...

Ukitake: uh.. guys!

Mayuri: forget the execution I want to experiment on-

Ukitake: Guys!

Genryusei: there will be no experiments!

Kenpachi: yeah cuz I'm gonna kill-

Ukitake: GUYS!!!

Soi Song: No I will!

Ukitake: G- (gasp cough choke hack cough choke wheeze)

Everyone: (looks at Ukitake with concern)

Unohana: (rubs Ukitake's back & offers some support)

Ukitake: we mustn't- (gasp pant) we mustn't be so... (gasp) ...hasty...

Byakuya: He is right, clearly Shunsui should spend some time in jail first... & then be executed!

(cheers of agreement)

Ukitake: no... NO! (cough) not... Shunsui... (gasp cough cough hack choke wretch gag) (kneels on the floor choking up blood)

Unohana: (rubs Ukitake's back in attempt to comfort him) um... No! I think Ukitake meant was... It's not that bad of an offence!

Everyone: (turns & listens to Unohana)

Unohana: They are just clothes after all, & we have seamstresses at squad 4 that can have new coats ready by next week... Besides I kinda... like... the color

Matsumoto: Yeah so do I! Especially on my cute little shiro-chan!!! 0,0 (squeals & hugs him half to death)

Hitsugaya: ack urk mnf (squirms violently while turning red from embarrassment & lack of air)

Yachiro: squeals Yeah & Kenny looks adorable (hugs Kenpachi tight)

Kenpachi: I.. uh.. erm.. at least.. Yachiro likes it.. (lopsided grimace)

Eizen: I say we keep them awhile then let Shunsui off the hook.

Gin: I couldn't agree more, but he should be forbidden to ever do laundry again!

Genryusei: Fine then... so be it! ahem Kyouraku Shunsui, from this day forward.. You are forbidden to laundry!

Shunsui: (grins sheepishly & nods to Genryusei) thank-you... Yama-jii ;

Ukitake: (wipes blood from his mouth & smiles at Shunsui)

From that day forward Nanao was put in charge of doing Shunsui's laundry. New white captains coats were made. Life when on, & the incident was forgotten.

However... to this day on occasion, Tousen & Komamura will occasionally wear their pink coats by accident. (prompting snickers & jokes behind their back they may never understand)


End file.
